You're Still Here
by DBZVegeta
Summary: [COMPLETE] Milly thinks that she sees Wolfwood off in the distance shadowed by the sun. OneShot Songfic.


Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun nor the song produced by Faith Hill "You're Still Here." 

~~*~*~~ **You're Still Here **~~*~*~~

By DBZ Vegeta

~o~

__

Thought I saw you today  
You were standing in the sun then you turned away  
And I knew that couldn't be but my heart believed  
~o~

I thought I saw you today. I was out in my garden tending the small seedlings, trying to coax them to spring forth into beautiful plants and not wither beneath the harsh sunlight. This said sunlight had been relentless hot today, as it was every day. Pouring down over me as I labored on, sweat dripping from my brow. I had decided to take a break when I looked up and out into the distance. At first the never-ending expanse of desert greeted my eyes, but then in the distance I saw a shadow move. Straining my eyes, I could make out the figure of a man. He was dressed in dark clothing and stood with a large object draped over his shoulder. He was staring in the direction of my farm, as if wondering if I too was an illusion created by the heat waves shimmering over the ground. 

As I looked harder, I found that something about the man was familiar. The way he stood, the faint trail of smoke that curled up from a cigarette undoubtedly. I raised my hand to shade my eyes, trying to see his face. My heart stopped as he turned away and I caught sight of the object on his shoulder. A large oversized cross.

__

'Nicholas.' The name echoed though my head as my knees gave way and I fell to the ground. My heart pounded and my mouth was dry. I reached out a hand as if to reach out and touch you. I knew that this couldn't be, you were dead. You had died so long ago, but my heart cried out in recognition saying that the figure was real. 

~o~  
_Oh it seems like something everyday  
How could you be so far away  
When you're still here  
_~o~

Why is it that even after so much time I could not forget you? Something everyday would remind me of you. The sight of a whipcord thin man with dark hair dressed in black, or the scent of the same cigarettes you used to smoke. How could you be so far away, when I still see you every day? I hate to go into town now for the fear that I will start to cry again when I face so many reminders of those days we spent traveling together. If it hadn't been for Miss Meryl and Mister Vash, I don't think that I could have carried on after your death. I searched endlessly for you in every town we passed, even though I knew you were no longer coming back. 

  
~o~  
_When I need you you're not hard to find  
You're still here  
I can see you in my baby's eyes  
And I laugh and cry  
You're still here  
_~o~

Though now days you are no longer hard to find. You see, you are still here with me, everyday of my life. I look into our baby's eyes and see you. She is so beautiful, with your dark hair and eyes. That one night we spent together the day before you died brought me a miracle that saved my life. Our daughter. She is my life and light. Without her, I think I would have joined you in the darkness that you left for. With her I am now able to laugh and cry, thinking back about our times together. I remember fondly the time we saved that young girl from the traveling band by pretending we were husband and wife. I remember carrying the girl under my coat, pretending I was pregnant and you followed along as if you were the proud father. I cry sometimes when I remember that day, wishing you had truly been here for your real daughters' time. 

  
~o~  
_At the dream last night  
That you came to me on silver wings of light  
I flew away with you in the painted sky  
And I woke up wondering what was real  
_~o~

I dream of you every night, but last night you came to me so vividly carried upon silver wings of light. I knew that you would go to heaven and become an angel, no matter how much you thought to the contrary. You were so loving and wonderful. You gathered me close to you and I whispered how I wanted you never to leave me again. We flew away together, gliding though the painted skies touching the very essence of heaven. But when I awoke I wondered if it had been real. I sometimes wonder if this is reality or just a horrible nightmare that I will wake up from and find you sleeping next to me.

  
~o~  
_Is it what you see and touch or what you feel  
Cause you're still here  
Oh you're everywhere we've ever been  
You're still here_

~o~

Is it what we see or touch that is real or is it what we feel? Because if it is our feelings that are real I know that our love shall never die even though we have been separated. You're still with me every day in my heart. I feel your presence around me at night, holding me close to your heart. Everywhere I go I see you in so many of the simplest things, that I always feel that you are close too me. I know that we shall be together again, holding one another close and forgetting about this long period we have been apart.

~o~  
_I heard you in a stranger's laugh  
And I hunger on to hear your laugh again  
Just once again  
Oh...  
_~o~

I hear you in the laughter of strangers, and I find an ache in my heart to hear you laugh just once more. That honest and deep sound that could fill me with such joy and peace. My life has been filled with the pain of your loss, but I know that some day I will hear that sound once again on the day that I join you in heaven above. I can picture our meeting again, I will run to you and fall into you arms as you laugh delightedly to see me once again. Oh, I await that day with great anticipation, though I know that it is far away. First I must complete my time here and ensure that our beloved daughter is well taken care of and grows into a beautiful woman.

  
~o~  
_Thought I saw you today  
You were standing in the sun then you turned away  
Away  
_~o~

A soft smile caresses my face as I know that you are watching out for me from above. Be patient my love, I will join you when my work is through. Then we will spend eternity together, never to be parted again. 

I thought I saw you today, standing in the sun before you turned away. 

~~*~*~~

A/N: Once again I have written a song fic, I think that these are my favorites to do. Thank you for reading and please remember to let me know what you think. Thank you for reading.

~ DBZ Vegeta

~~*~*~~

© Copyright Statement

Copyright is a form of protection provided by the laws of the United States (title 17, U.S. Code) to the authors of "original works of authorship," including literary, dramatic, musical, artistic, and certain other intellectual works. This protection is available to both published and unpublished works.

Copyright protection is granted the moment the original work is created and fixed in a tangible form that it is perceptible either directly or with the aid of a machine or device.

While I do not own the characters that are copyrighted by other authors, I do own the copyright to the original story line contained within and any characters of my own creation. If you have any questions, or wish to utilize my story line or characters, please contact me.


End file.
